Fix You
by ThePersonUnknown
Summary: One can never truly understand beauty, until they experience ugliness, they can't know LIGHT until they know darkness. Klaus can't understand how beautiful his master is until he sees him broken.


This story is based on the prompt on this link  
>post74573402986  
>So please send her love and follow her!<p>

One can never truly understand beauty, until they experience ugliness, they can't know light until they know darkness. Klaus can't understand how beautiful his master is until he sees him broken. And he has, many times has seen Taki break, countless times, all by his own hands. It was a sickening and repetitive cycle, one which he desperately wanted to break, but his body had never allowed it. He would always end each day breaking what was most precious to him, like a child with a toy, using Taki's desire against him, gathering all his resentment and forcing it into the younger **MAN**'s body. He would leave Taki shattered, pieces spread over the floor, to absorb in his guilt to pick the pieces up and glue them back together. He would hold his most prized rose and crush it beneath his foot, because Klaus never understood the beauty he had in his grasp until he nearly lost it.

It took one bullet, one **BOOK TO** realize. He remembered lying there fading in between consciousness and unconsciousness, his body heavy, unmovable. He wanted sleep, to fade away and rest, forget the cold, the guilt, the sorrow, the pain. He wanted to dream away his reality, pretend he had never met Taki, and then maybe perhaps neither of them would've endured the pain they had. But life was never so kind, especially to the wolfstadt heir.  
>Waking up to pain, and biting cold, his clothes soaked and heavy on his large form. Klaus had expected to wake up alone. But at the feeling of arms wrapped over his body, and soft crying his eyes had opened, widening slightly when he felt warm drops of water fall on his cold cheeks, his sight filled with pale skin and deep, deep, blue eyes. Taki. He had come, he hadn't given up, and he was in no man's land, touching Klaus, breaking all boundaries for him. It made Klaus want to cry, because he didn't deserve it, he would never deserve the younger man before him. He had reached up, brushing his fingers along Taki's cheek, wishing he could remove his soaked gloves and caress the skin, feel the delicious sensation of their bodies touching, but he didn't, because Klaus had sworn to never touch him again, he wouldn't break that promise. The silence is broken with Taki's beautiful voice, its tone whispering gently, as if only for Klaus's ears, "Welcome home" And he does feel welcome, for the first time since following Taki, he feels welcome in his presence.<p>

But things aren't fixed; there is still a large gap between them. Taki still looks at him with fear, wariness clouding his features, and Klaus cannot blame him, not after everything he has done. There is a barrier of loyalties, promises and desire, and Klaus can't hope to breach it alone. He keeps his promise, ending their ludicrous cycle of destruction; he doesn't touch Taki again, always staying a safe and comfortable distance. But only God understood how much he wanted to, with each glance, each brush, his composure crumbled, and Klaus would flee in order to escape and rebuild his control. The ridicule he faced had doubled; people now spoke openly of their suspicion, treating him like dirt when Taki wasn't around. He faced them because he couldn't defend himself, because even if he hadn't committed treason, even if he wasn't a spy, Klaus was still a monster, he had betrayed his master in the worst way possible. He had taken his trust and crushed it in his fingers, he had broken Taki.

Finally, it ends. His composure snaps like a well cut string, snapping inside of him and releasing a torrent of feelings. He doesn't do what he did last time; he doesn't bend Taki over and rip him to **SHREDS**. No, because Klaus had learned these past few weeks that beauty is something to be treasured. He approaches the young man, grasping his shaking wrist, and setting the phone in his hand on the table. He ignores the way Taki flinches, his immediate reaction is to fight, push against Klaus's body in panic, and it almost makes Klaus want to shoot himself, because only he was capable of taking such a strong man and destroying him. He pulls him in, wrapping his arms around Taki's body and squeezing gently, the contact is both unbelievably amazing, and terrifying, and Klaus can already feel his control cracking, he wants to cry at his weakness, curse his desires and wants. Taki's body shakes inside his arms, stiff and unresponsive, he sighs, eyes closing in sorrow. "I'm sorry" He steps back, pulling his hands to his side and clenching them to stop them from moving back to Taki's body, "I promised I wouldn't touch you" There's a large lump lodged in his throat, making breathing unbearably difficult. He turns away, hoping that the more distance put between them, then the safer Taki would be. But his movements freeze at the touch on his arm, a hand which slides down to entwine their fingers together, keeping Klaus in place.

He looks back, eyes widening at the look on Taki's face. There is fear, but this time it's different, he isn't scared of Klaus, he's scared of very step Klaus moves away. Smiling sadly, he tries to free his hand, "Idiot, I won't be able to help myself if you do that" He warns. But Taki holds stead fast, not letting go of Klaus's hand. He can feel him shaking, his eyes staring desperately up into his own, their deep blue swimming with sorrow, "Please don't go…" He whispers, "Don't go back to being my friend". Klaus wants to crumble, he wants to pull his hand away and tell Taki not to be stupid, their hearts can't possibly endure anymore of this, but he doesn't. Because Taki is beautiful, and Klaus has learnt these past weeks in seclusion, that beauty is rare and fragile, that in order to keep it, he must treasure it with love and care, not violence and possessive jealousy.

So with a sigh, he steps forward, wrapping his arms around Taki's shaking body, enveloping him in warmth and protection. He whispers soothing words, his head pressed into Taki's hair, the smell of **FLOWERS** filling his senses. As the seconds pass into minutes, he feel Taki's body start to relax, his hands moving from being pressed between them, to wrapping around Klaus's waist. And it occurs to Klaus, that this is the first time they have been this close without the need to violate and use, the first time the younger man has approached him and initiated contact. It's almost like a bittersweet retribution, that they had to go through all the pain and heartbreak to reach this point.

Their peaceful reverie is broken by a gasp, and Klaus hisses as his arm is wrenched forward, the bandages falling away to reveal several punctured holes. He grits his teeth, horror dawning on his expression. "What is this?" Taki chokes out, gripping Klaus's arm so hard, Klaus is sure he would rip off his hand if he could. "It's my medication!" He says, confident in his answer. Taki narrows his eyes, orbs darkening, "I thought I told you not to lie to me!" He hisses, glaring into Klaus's eyes, causing the man to frown confused, "I'm not lying!" Something sparks in Klaus, desperation, a fear.

A knock interrupts them announcing that Taki is required in the **MEETING ROOM**. Klaus can see his confusion, his hands dig into the skin on his arm, as his eyes shoot between the door and Klaus. And suddenly Klaus understands, he can see the plan laid before him like a map, he knew! He winces in pain, his arm cramping up, he needs more painkillers. Taki notices, "Are you in pain? I can get-" Klaus shakes his head, smiling softly, "It's nothing, I'm fine", but Taki doesn't relent, he keeps demanding answers, "It's fine!" Klaus repeats firmly, his eyes hardening, and Taki snaps, standing straight and glaring "It isn't fine at all!" He shouts his shoulders slump in defeat and distress, and Klaus wants so badly to comfort him, "Didn't I tell you not to lie to me!" He whispers sadly.

He smiles, despite how dark things have become, he smiles. Leaning down, resting his nose into Taki's hair, he whispers, "It really is just painkillers" And it's the truth. He moves one finger to Taki's face, lifting it up so they could look into each other's eyes, "Trust me, even if it's just for now" He begged, moving a hand to cup his face. He feels hopeless, **BLIND**, and useless. As if he is searching for a needle in a dark room with no light, and any second he could step on the needle and his foot would be pierced. The terror of not being able to stop it, but hoping it wouldn't happen. He noses Taki's hair, "We all get lost Taki, we all wander aimlessly in search for the answer, they'll use our confusion and mistrust against us" Taki looks up at him, his brow creasing in confusion, as if he is unable to comprehend what Klaus is saying. But all Klaus does is smile, "Don't get Lost Taki, it isn't like you. Didn't we both decide that we would be together till the end" He whispered, watching the confusion shatter in Taki's eyes, the blue orbs watering with unshed tears, "Being your sword is the only thing I have to be proud of" He said desperately.

There is a knock at the door, a shout that Taki needs to hurry, but they ignore it. "Klaus…" Taki's voice is strong but quite, sliding across Klaus's ears like silk, he looks up, eyes clouded with determination, "If you vow to be my sword, you can't break before your scabbard does, you can't leave me ever!" Klaus stares in awe and amazement, his eyes glittering with joy. He jolts as a hand touches his cheek, fingers shaking as they caress his face. And Klaus reaches up, taking the hand and falling to his knees, pressing his lips adoringly to each finger, head bowed in submission. "Yes My master, I Vow" He whispers, each word seeming to fill that holes between them, closing it up, filling it with the stable foundation of their love and dedication.

Klaus looks up, gazing at his love, heart thudding steadily in his chest. He sees a man broken, pieces fractured and missing from his being, held together only by the love and loyalty Klaus gives him, each crack filled with gold, unbreakable, invincible. And Klaus realizes that he finds this Taki the most beautiful, this Taki with flaws and chips in his skin, because it's this Taki that had the courage to bridge the gap between them first. It's this Taki, that had the courage to say "I love you".


End file.
